Sunrise in Phoenix
by Falling.into.the.sky
Summary: Bella moves to Phoenix where she meets Edward Masen. But Bella is forced to move back to Forks, while Edward falls ill. Whole story my not be AH. ; Rating may change later. UP FOR ADOPTION!SEE CHAPTER 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, new story! I will still be updating Bella's Shelter, but this was sitting in my computer begging to be posted! And now that I'm on summer break, I can finally handle 2 stories at a time! **

**Do I really have to say it? Really? Fine: _I do not own Twilight._ Happy? Good for you. **

**Bella's POV**

I walked in to Phoenix High, immediately lost in the sea of bodies. Managing to get to the office, I was able to receive my schedule. "Gosh, there are so many people!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, honey, that's only half of our student body! The rest are on a field trip," explained a slender middle aged woman with full pink lips and crisp, _natural,_ blond hair.

Oh, my, God. This school probably had more people in it than the entire town of Forks. Just then, the homeroom bell rang. I quickly fled the office, knowing I was late. I found my room, and walked into a huge classroom full of people staring at me.

"Ah, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm afraid you missed the morning announcements. You may sit over by Angela and Jess.

When I sat down, the girl Jess immediately started talking. "Wow, Isabella! What a pretty name! I looove your shirt by the way. What are you doing Saturday? Me and some friends are going shopping. Want to come? It'll be sooo much fun! Right Ang?"

Before Angela could even open her mouth, the bell rang. Angela and Jess stood up, and looked at me. "Uh, Isabella, what class do you have next?" said Angela shyly.

"Please, call me Bella. And, uh… Algebra. You?" I said, studying my schedule.

Jess's face fell. She pouted, and said, "Hmph. Debate."

Angela, however, had a small smile. "Hey, I have Algebra, too. Let's go!" I smiled, I liked her. Jess looked pissed that she didn't have a class with me, and Angela did.

I managed to get through the first half of my day without much happening. Sure, everyone would stare at me when I walked in, and some boys stared just a little too long, but other than that, nothing happened. Of, course now it was lunch.

"Bella, Ang, let's sit over there. We'll be so close to Edward!" squealed Jess.

Angela shrugged and said, "Ok," before heading towards the lunch line.

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

"Only the dreamiest, sexiest, popular guy in school! He's the star player of the baseball team! Every girl in this school wants to date him!" Jess had a dreamy look on her face.

Everyone was sitting in the humongous cafeteria. Then, in walked the baseball team. And in the middle of them was a boy with bronze colored hair and emerald eyes. He took my breath away. "That's Edward Mason," whispered Jess, motioning to the bronze haired boy."Oh." I said, thinking my voice would betray me if I said anymore."Bella! He's staring at you!" Jess said, awe in her voice, with a tinge of jealousy. I twisted around to see him, and he quickly dropped his eyes."Bella, what did you think of English class?" asked Angela, shyly trying to create conversation.

"I loved it! Romeo and Juliet is my favorite book, play, and movie of all time!" I exclaimed, and it truly was.

"Really? I like it too, but I'm more of a Wuthering Heights fan," replied Angela, starting our long discussion of classical literature.

Jess looked a little flustered and pissed because she had no idea about what we were talking about.

**Yay! Kinda short, I know, but I've already started the next chapter! REVIEW, please. Tell me if it's good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanted to thank Jess - Loves forever for reviewing! Yay!**

**Bella's POV**

After lunch, it was Biology. I got lost in this huge school, so class had already started when I got there.

"Ah, Miss Swan, you are late. Take an empty seat, we don't have assigned seats in my class unless we have to," said the teacher.

Of course, the only seat was in the front, next to a nerdy boy named Eric. Then I realized that Edward was sitting at the very back, next to a slut, and he was staring at me. He dropped his eyes again when I stared back.

After Biology, I had Gym. I ran out of Biology so that I wouldn't be to late when I inevitably got lost. This time, I was only 5 minutes late. Gym passed uneventfully. I didn't play because they hadn't received another gym uniform for me. If I had, then Gym wouldn't have been so eventful. I suck at sports and I'm very uncoordinated. I was walking to my car when I saw something. It was a head with bronze hair, popping up over my roof. I quickly walked towards it.

"Um… hi. Can I ask why you are leaning on my car?" I boldly asked.

Edward turned around. "Oh, I just wanted to talk to you." I must have looked shocked because he laughed. "Bella, I want to get to know you. Do you want to go to dinner at Simone's Place?"

"I, uh, um….. Sure," I said, flustered. My cheeks heated up, of course I blushed like always.

"Great, how about 7 tomorrow? I can pick you up."

"Um, sure, my address is 6 Wakefield Street, on the south side of Phoenix." I gulped, and he smiled, walking away.

I jumped in my car, only to be stopped at the thought that Edward Sexy Mason had just asked me out.

**Wow, I just realized how short this was! Don't worry, the chapters will get longer, as long as you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so late, but I had to help my Dad move from Nebraska. ****Bella's Shelter**** is going to be delayed for a little while longer! PS. I just read ****The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner****! So good!**

**If I owned Twilight, do you really think I'd be writing on Fanfiction?**

**BPOV**

"Hi Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I slung my backpack on to the wooden table in the foyer.

"How was your first day? Did you make new friends?"

"Good, Mom, and ya, I did. Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. And, um… Edward Cullen.." I paused here, and then mumbled, "he asked me out."

"And you said yes? Time? Date? Place?"

"Of course I said yes! 7, tomorrow, Simone's Place. He's picking me up." It was fun having a mom who was more of a sister than a mother.

"Ohmygosh, what are you going to wear? We'll have to go shopping, and do your hair, and makeup –" This proves my point.

"Mom, relax! Gosh, you're more worried them I am." Ok, so the last part was a lie. But why stress her out even more?

_THE NEXT DAY_

It was Saturday, which was good, because I needed time to freak out about the date without distraction. I woke up at 9:30, and spent half the day trying to find an outfit. My mom had told me that Simone's was semi-formal, so I couldn't just go with the classic dark wash jeans and flowy top combo. I smiled when I found my khaki skirt, the _only_ skirt I own. I carefully laid out my skirt on my bed; then dove back in to the mess to look for a matching shirt. I pulled out the matching blouse and groaned. It had gotten all wrinkled. Glancing at the clock, I let out another groan. I had to hurry if I wanted to get my hair and makeup done in time. Looking up, I spotted the last blouse hanging. It was a royal blue one with a cute beaded neckline. I jumped in the shower, using my favorite strawberry shampoo.

My outfit was perfect. My hair, which I had straightened, was hanging straight down my back. My makeup, which was natural, was applied to perfection and un-smudged. I was ready. I began walking downstairs, when I realized something was missing. Shoes! I ran back to my room, and, after pushing back my piles of clothes, I found them. The perfect shoes. They were royal blue flats with the same beading technique as my blouse. I slipped them on just as the door bell rang. Edward was here.

**Bet ya thought the date was coming, right? WRONG! That'll be in the next chapter!**


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION!

So sorry…Unfortunately a lot of stuff is happening in my life and I just really don't care about this story anymore…But I do have some ideas and I think someone could really do good things with it, so instead of being abandoned and letting it waste away, I'm putting it up for adoption! If you'd like to adopt it review/pm me and I'll send you all of it and some of my ideas for it. If it's adopted I'll post the link. Sorry again…


End file.
